The Prim Rose
by Snowgirl and ChibiKitsune
Summary: Tomoe Yukishiro has been taught all her life to be a lady and do what is expected of ladies like her to do. Then she met Himura Kenshin. Will love teach her to be herself?
1. The Barrier

Author's notes: I'm actually getting this plot off of a Georgette Heyer's book 'Instead of the Thorn.' It's a really good book! If you get the time, do read it.  
  
Disclaimers: Go away, you weird policeman! I say, I don't own anything! Leave me alone!!!  
  
*** The Prim Rose ***  
  
Chapter 1: The Barrier  
  
"Oh, dear Auntie, won't you allow me to go play with those boys? They look so happy!" Tomoe pleaded.  
  
Miss Yukishiro looked down at her little niece. Nothing in her gaze expressed disapproval, yet if one knew her well, they would most definitely feel her displeasure. Tomoe certainly did, and felt terribly ashamed of her question.  
  
"Tomoe, little darling, a young lady like yourself really shouldn't spend time playing with boys. Of course, all these modern views throw aside our thousands of years of tradition, yet I find it quite inappropriate. Girls just shouldn't associate with boys other than their close relations or their husbands. I am quite sure you comprehend me, little dear."  
  
Tomoe looked puzzled, and she was certain she didn't comprehend it. Why is it that other girls her age were allowed to go play with the boys, and she was not? It seemed quite unfair. However, she had been taught by her aunt that there were a great many things you were expected to comprehend without question, and so, she did not ask.  
  
She could still remember the time she had asked her Mr. Sagara to help her chose new dresses. To a girl of five, that didn't seem at all amiss, but to her aunt, it had sounded grossly inappropriate. In her opinion, men just do not help girls pick out dresses. She had been most unhappy.  
  
And then there was the time Tomoe had told Mr. Sagara she had learned an easier way to cut her toenails. No need to say, that had been very unpleasant for Miss Yukishiro to hear. Things such as tripping one's toenails were not to be discussed in public. It just wasn't right!  
  
So from then on, Tomoe had learned a great many things were not to be talked about with people other than her aunt. Whenever the conversation turned that way, she was always told to go play with her doll.  
  
Of course, to a child of ten, a doll does not hold quite as much appeal as to one of five. Tomoe would have much rather gone to read a book, but Aunt Haruko wouldn't hear of it. What did she mean, she was tired of her doll? It was Aunt Haruko's belief that young girls like Tomoe would always love her doll. It was the natural thing to do. Being taught all her life by her aunt, the belief grew on Tomoe, and so, instead of mentioning about the book again, she did what her aunt supposed was normal for little girls to do, like playing dolls.  
  
And it wasn't that Miss Yukishiro was ever unkind to Tomoe about her mistakes. She loved Tomoe so very much, as Tomoe was really the only thing in the world that was all to herself. Yes, she knew that Tomoe wasn't her daughter, as she was her brother's daughter, but Tomoe was never really his. Of course, they did all the things that was expected of father and daughter, such as Mr. Yukishiro kissing her on the cheek before going off to work, and kissing her again when returning home. However, there just wasn't that deep a feeling in between them. It made Miss Yukishiro extremely happy, even though she didn't realize it and would have it that she would never realize it. It would be unseemly for her to be happy about this. In fact, she told herself that Tomoe loved her father dearly, as was expected of a daughter. This was how Haruko Yukishiro viewed life. Everything was as she believed it to be, not as they really are.  
  
Because this was how Aunt Haruko viewed life, Tomoe did likewise. She would never again tell herself that dolls were silly and she disliked them. Instead, she told herself that because she was a ten-year-old little girl, she liked them very much and was expected to be thankful of every new doll she gets.  
  
Mr. Sagara disapproved of this very much. He was Mr. Yukishiro's best friend and had seen Tomoe grow up. He hated it. He hated the way Tomoe said she loved her dolls, he hated the way Tomoe said the cake was delicious when it was really dirt, and he hated the way Tomoe agreed to whatever her aunt thought right. He told Mr. Yukishiro thus.  
  
"My dear boy! You really musn't let your sister influence Tomoe this much! It ain't right! For god's sake, the girl ain't got a brain of her own. Are you just forever going to let her view the world through rose- colored glasses?"  
  
Of course, Mr. Yukishiro was quite taken aback by this. Whatever was Sanosuke talking about? However, he replied with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. Haruko knows Tomoe best, she'll know what to do."  
  
"The hell she does. I'll be damned if she doesn't want to change your little girl into some Meiji-era-ish lady! I mean, it's all very well that Miss. Yukishiro herself is, but she needn't overdo it and turn Tomoe into one too. It ain't good for her, you know!"  
  
Mr. Yukishiro scoffed at this.  
  
"Nonsense! I don't see Haruko doing anything wrong at all, really I don't. And I'm her father, I would know."  
  
"The hell you would! What's Tomoe's favorite color?"  
  
At this, Mr. Yukishiro pondered for a moment.  
  
"Blue."  
  
"No, lavender. Even I know that, and I ain't her god-damn father who doesn't know anything about her."  
  
Mr. Yukishiro growled. This was not how he had wanted the conversation to turn out to be.  
  
"See her, Sano, old boy, is it really that bad that Haruko's teaching my little girl some manners? After all, it would be rather impolite if you told Cook that her cakes tasted like dirt, like you do. Cook quite despises you, I think."  
  
"That is impolite, but that is the truth. That's the problem with you Yukishiros! You don't like seeing the truth, and you're going to Tomoe into someone like yourself too!"  
  
The smile returned to Mr. Yukishiro's face. He didn't want to stay on the subject much longer.  
  
"As I said before, I think Haruko knows Tomoe best, and she'll know what to do."  
  
*** End of Chapter 1 ***  
  
There's really not much for me to say here. NOT EVEN THANK YOU! *ahem* Well actually, yeah, thanks for reading this and remember to review! You HAVE to review! ^_^  
  
P.S. I promise it will turn into a fluffy romance, so if you don't like fluffy romance, you probably won't like later chapters. -_-;; 


	2. The visit

Author's notes: Wow, I'm so happy people are actually reading and reviewing! C.Kitsune says this sucks, but it doesn't really, does it? Just kind of slow.I'll admit that.  
  
Disclaimers: Do I sound like I want to go to jail? (Hmm.now that's a question.is jail fun?) Nevermind then, I'll stay on the safe side. I don't own any of these characters except for those that you've never heard of before because obviously, those have been made up by me!  
  
*** The Prim Rose ***  
  
Chapter 2: The Visit  
  
When Tomoe was sixteen, she found herself obtaining new neighbors, the Makimachis. As courtesy demands, the week after they moved in, she and her aunt went to pay them a nice neighborly visit.  
  
Mrs. Makimachi, upon seeing them, had smiled pleasantly and led them to the living room where they were served traditional Japanese tea. Glancing at her aunt, Tomoe saw approval in her eyes. She knew she would. Aunt Haruko loved people who stood for tradition.  
  
"I'm really quite sorry my husband and daughter are not here, Lady Haruko, Tomoe. You see, everything is quite hectic, and Misao's still trying to settle in her new school while my husband is working out deals with our moving company. I hope you will forgive them," she began after everyone was comfortably settled.  
  
Tomoe felt a pang of envy when she heard Misao was going to school. She herself has never had the good luck to. It wasn't that she wasn't intelligent enough; it's just that Aunt Haruko believed it not good to have her little girl associating with mixed genders so young. And so she was home-schooled by a hired teacher and was taught the things the children at school learned. Aunt Haruko said she was quite lucky to have a teacher doting all her and her only, but Tomoe secretly believed she would rather have friends.  
  
However, due to years of her aunt's upbringing, she held all her feelings in check and earnestly convinced herself that it was better to be home-schooled than to go to regular school. In fact, she could almost believe it, and whenever it should come up that her feelings varied, she said to herself that it was all for her own good, just as her aunt would.  
  
Presently, Miss Yukishiro smiled to Mrs. Makimachi and said: "It was partly our fault too, you know. We should have given more notice." "Oh no, oh no. I am grateful that you've come, and-" "Boy, those cakes look good!"  
  
A girl with dark hair that almost looked blue came bouncing into the room. Nothing about her was traditional. Her didn't wear a conventional kimono like everyone else in the room did; instead, she wore a t-shirt and some shorts that looked very daring to Tomoe. One couldn't say she was exceptionally pretty, but she was mostly certainly attractive and cute. All in all, she had an air of friendliness and openness that was far different from the quietness and shyness of Tomoe.  
  
First time upon arrival, Miss Yukishiro frowned.  
  
"Misao, darling, do sit down. Miss Yukishiro has kindly come to pay us a visit, and we should really be grateful of her."  
  
"Say, I didn't know there was a girl my age in the neighborhood! Mother, why ever didn't you tell me? I could do with some new friends!"  
  
Tomoe blushed at the girl's frankness, yet in her heart, she wished the same thing.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Makimachi, your daughter certainly is.unique. Won't you join us for tea, Misao?" Aunt Haruko asked.  
  
She had covered up her frown now with an agreeable smile, but Tomoe could still feel her displeasure.  
  
Misao, however, had no clue. Instead, she sat herself down and picked up a cake.  
  
"Wow, these are pretty good. You made them, Miss Yukishiro?"  
  
"Well, yes, but they're quite easy-"  
  
"They don't look like it to me. Dainty, I tell you. Mind if I have another?"  
  
Although pleased at having been complimented on her cake, Miss Yukishiro still found this girl too brazen for her taste. However, she didn't say anything, as that would have been rude.  
  
"Now, what's your name, girl?"  
  
Tomoe started. She really hadn't any experience with talking with people her own age and was quite flustered.  
  
"Tomoe."  
  
"A~a, pretty. But then again, you're a pretty person. Wish I had skin that pale, but unfortunately, if I want to continue swimming, I'd better not mind a bit of dark skin. Mine's Misao, by the way, if you didn't know already. Hey, you've nothing on your plate! Eat something. You're going to get underweight!"  
  
With a wink, Misao grabbed Tomoe's empty plate and began piling sandwiches, cakes, and bread on it.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't finish all that! Please, Miss Misao."  
  
"Oh, Misao's fine. Don't bother with the miss. In fact, if you want, you can call me Misao-chan, and I'll call you Tomoe-chan. Do you mind?"  
  
Tomoe blushed slightly.  
  
"Not at all, if that's what you like."  
  
Misao looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Do you always say that? What would you like?"  
  
Having never been asked that question before, Tomoe was quite out of answers.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't mind at all."  
  
"Really? Hmm.if you say so. Anyhow, you will agree to be my friend, won't you? Or am I too bold? I'm sorry, but it's Father, I'm sure. All his fault, really,"  
  
Miss Yukishiro could hardly confine a gasp at this. When she was a child, no one would dare say such about their own father. She thought herself fortunate to have trained Tomoe well.  
  
"Well, no, I don't mind being your friend at all!"  
  
Finally, for the first time in a long while, Tomoe gave a real smile and meant it. Misao knew it too.  
  
"I'm glad. Ah, so, Miss Yukishiro, do you think you can make another batch of these for me?"  
  
Miss Yukishiro felt quite faint.  
  
***End of chapter 2***  
  
Ooh, this time I do have something to say! Not that much, but hey, it's a start!  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Ufomanne: Thanks lots for doing just what I said! I love reviews! And yeah, the first chapters are for setting up background purposes, so I didn't expect much comment anyway. I'm glad you'll read the following ones! ^_^  
  
Crystal: Wow, you've reviews for lots of my stories! And I believe this is under Tomoe/ Kenshin section, but I'm not sure. I'll check it though. By the way, there's also Sou/Misao in this one. Hope you read later chapters!  
  
Chibi Mai: You didn't really misspell; I think it was typos. Was it very late when you read this? Thanks for your support, and of course, I'll try to keep writing!  
  
Like I said, not many, but I'm happy anyway. ^_- Hope you later readers will remember to review too! 


End file.
